Better
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Zoe and Max moments from Casualty but with my favourite OC character Hannah. Not in the right order. PM me if you want any doing, even if there OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Better**

"So what you doing for Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Valentine's day. Today. Any plans with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Just me some ice cream and nice bottle of Moscato Rosa," she answered. "And some rom coms."

"Sounds fun," he said. "Or you could come to the pub with us."

"Us?" she asked.  
"Robyn, Lofty, me, Noel, Mac, Louise etc," he said.

"I'll think about it," she answered.  
"Company with real people it'll keep your mind of the broken heart."  
"Not broken just very lonely," she answered, before she walked off.

"So pub?" he asked, at the end of shift.

She thought about the chocolate, the wine, her DVD's and wallowing in self pity in her underwear.

"Come on real people have got to be better than fiction," he said.

"Not all the time," she answered. "Sometimes they do what you want."

"Yeah if you make them," he answered.

"Maybe other time," she said.

"I can't tempt you?" he asked.

A thought crossed her mind. She'd had enough of being single, she was 21 and she'd spent those 21 years single.

"Do you like Moscato Rosa?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow before he realized what she was talking about. "I could do. Do we have to watch rom coms?"

"Maybe," she answered.

"What else?" he asked.

"Chocolate, take away, pint of ice cream," she answered. "Vodka."

"I think I could be down with that," he answered.

"Meet me round the corner in five minutes," she said.

"Sure. I'll just go tell that lot I have other plans," he smiled.

"Max," she said.

"Yeah."  
"Don't mention me please,"

"Sure," he said, before backing towards the pub. "See you in five minutes."

The ride to her house was made in silence. With her thinking 'what am I doing'.

"You ok?" he asked, once they'd pulled up at what he assumed was her house.

"What yeah," she said.

"Listen Hannah. You don't seem the type to jump into bed with someone," said Max. "I totally understand if you just want to eat and drink and have some company."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I'm me and if it turns into more-"

"You're up for it," she answered.

He nodded.

"Lets go in," she said.

They headed in.

"Since it is Valentine's Day and you've provided the location, the wine, the dessert and the entertainment and I am a gentleman. I will spring for the take-away," he said.

She looked at him. "You know I can eat a lot," she said.

"I'll be fine," he answered. "Should have phoned on the way here."  
"Menus are in the drawer nearest the door in the kitchen. Do you mind if I put my pyjamas on?" she asked.

"No go for it," he said, heading towards the kitchen.

She was soon downstairs in a white – with coloured polka dots playsuit. Which was meant to be done with poppers but was undone revealing a hot crop top bra.

"Do you always sleep in that?" asked Max.

Hannah took in his feet on the sofa, shoes on the floor and jacket slung on the armchair as he browsed the menus.

"You've made yourself at home," she said, drawing the curtains.

"You're avoiding the question," he said.

"No it's usually minus the playsuit," she said. "I'm just not exactly comfortable with that.

"Fair does. What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Your paying you choose," she said.

"How do you feel about Chinese?" he asked.

She nodded.

Soon they had a list. Spring rolls x2, prawn crackers, sweet and sour chicken, bbq spare ribs, salt and pepper chicken and some boiled and fried rice.

"£24.60," said Max.

"I can cut a few things off," said Hannah.

"Nah its fine," he said.

"We can spilt," she said. "I can cut my rice of I can boil my own."  
"Hannah its fine," he said. "I think I have enough."

She phoned the order though and hung up.

"Are you sure?" she asked, watching him count out his money.

"Yes," he answered.

"You're a fiver short," she said.

"Fine," he said.

She grinned and reached for her bag to hand him the fiver, before putting the money on the table by the front door.

They stuck a film in, cracked open the wine and talked. Within forty five minutes the doorbell rang and Hannah stood up.

"You are not going to the door in that," he said.

She sat down and let him go. He soon came back with steaming boxes.

"Do you want plates?" he asked.

She nodded. "And cutlery," she said standing up.

"I'll figure out where they are," he said. "Sit down."

The next half hour past with talking from the TV and both of them and Hannah surprised Max when she ate all of her share.

"You weren't kidding when you said you ate a lot," he said.

They carried on talking for the rest of the evening, Hannah offering up her guest room at one point because she knew she couldn't drive and Max was heading towards broke.

They watched in silence for a few moments until Max caught sight of Hannah, as he looked down, in the light of the TV screen – the main lights being off after they'd finished eating. He sat up, since she was half resting on him so did she and tilted her head towards him.

His head drew towards her, she pulled away slightly.

"Hannah," he whispered.

She drew near again and his lips covered hers.

"Max."  
"Hannah," he grinned, before his lips crashed onto hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Better**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people?" asked Hannah.

"No. Do you make it a habit of sneaking out on people. In your own house?" he asked. "Bit rude."

"About that Max. I err um," she stuttered.

"I'm joking," he said, noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"No your not," she said.

"No I'm not but we can talk about it later yeah?" he asked.

She nodded.

However they didn't get to talk about it until that evening when the ER staff were at the pub. Of course they wouldn't talk about it in front of everyone. He headed outside for a fag and she said she was heading home. But when she went outside, he cornered her.

"So?" he asked.

"I had the earlier start I thought you'd want the extra sleep," she lied.  
"And the truth?" he asked.

"I you. I thought it would be better that way," she said.

"You thought it was a one night thing?" he asked. "And it would be better if you sneaked out, in your own hose, because you'd just see me at work today."

"Yeah I didn't really think that though. I freaked. I woke up and I freaked slightly. So I ran – to here - so I could freak out in private rather than when I bumped into you this morning. Only that didn't go as planned," she explained.

"Instead you ignored me," he said.

"Yeah. Um not that I'm ashamed but can we um-"

"Not tell the rest of the ED?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Course," he smiled. "But everything comes out eventually."  
"I know. So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We get to know each other properly," he said.

"Properly as in?" she asked.

"As in god as in we date," he said. "Exclusively."  
"Well no problem there it's not like there a guys lining up around the block," she muttered.

"They talked about you more than you think," he said. "And in a nice way."

"So exclusively as in god this sounds so high school," she muttered.

"Yes exclusively as in girlfriend and boyfriend," he smiled. "I'd kiss you but-"

"The others," she said.

He nodded.

"Well I was meant to be going home," she said.

He nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you there soon?" she asked..

He nodded. "I'll try and get away as soon as I can."

"If you looking for sex tonight-" she trailed off.

"Forget it?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so I'm exhausted."  
"Yeah well you had a long night last night," he grinned.

Within half an hour he was at hers and grinned when he saw what she was wearing.

"Do you always answer the door in that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"You answer the door in your underwear?" he asked.

She glanced down to see her dressing gown had fallen open.

"No. I didn't tie it," she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I think that might be a good idea before someone sees me," she smiled, stepping back.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Better**

**Chapter 3**

She was gone before he woke the next morning but he knew she had an earlier shift then him. From his place in the hospital shop he watched her headed though into the emergency room.

Within minutes, two coffees in hand and a chocolate doughnut balancing on top of one of them he was heading after her.

"Mind your backs emergency medicine coming though," said Max.

Hannah watched him from across the ED, he'd better not be bringing that coffee to her. God knew she needed the caffeine to give her a boost – she'd had a late night with Max despite saying she wouldn't he was to damn irresistible – but coffee made her sick to the stomach.

"You're having a doughnut for breakfast?" she asked, picking it off the coffee cup.

"Well I was," he said, as she bit into it, grinning.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"I um I can try it," she said.

"You don't drink coffee?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Can't stand the smell. Makes me feel sick."

"Well then you don't need to try and drink it," he said. "I'll give it to someone else."

With that he headed off and she smiled after him before turning to her chart and quickly finishing her doughnut.

After a few hours the ED quietened down and she headed outside for some fresh air in the hope that it might wake her up.

"You haven't seen me," she whispered, as he came to sit next to her outside.

"What naked? Or in general?" he asked, with a grin. His arms folded against the cold as he sat down.

"Shut up," she groaned and leaned back against the bench.

"Bad day?" he asked.

She nodded. "Everything aches."  
He smirked and she smacked his arm.

"Hey."  
"Don't look so proud," she hissed. "God I have to go back in now."

He lit a cigarette and she coughed.

"Do I need to get rid of my dirty habit around you?" he asked.

"I can live with it, for now, some of my family smoke," she answered, as she stood up.

She walked off and resting his elbows on his knees, cig his mouth and his eyes trained on her bum.

"Stop looking," she shouted.

He laughed and leaned back eyes skyward.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Better**

**Chapter 4**

For the next few weeks they were on different shifts, always missing each other at home – Max was spending a lot of time at Hannah's. So one day when they were on the same shift he couldn't resist trying to drag her away.

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes."  
"I don't have time," she whispered.

"Make time," he grinned.

Stopping to think for a minute, she decided she might be able to sneak off for ten minutes. She had no patients, the ED was pretty quiet – sighing she leaned against the nurses station.

"Hannah," said Dr Zoe Hanna. "We're pretty quiet if you want to take twenty minutes."  
"You sure?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah I'll page you if I need you," said Zoe.

Nodding Hannah turned and headed out of the ED and up the stairs. She walked slowly past the 'office' Max was in – a storage cupboard – when the coast was clear she slipped in.

"I have twenty minutes," she whispered.

"Lock the door.

"I haven't got long," she said, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "So this better be impressive."

"I know what did you say?" he asked.

"Whatever this is I except it to be pretty impressive," she smiled, before he captured her lips, forcing her to lay backwards on the coffee table.

Knock.

"Max!"

"Shit," he groaned.

"You can get lucky later," whispered Hannah.

"I wasn't trying to get lucky I was trying to distract you from your awful day," he said.

"A quickie won't do that," she whispered, standing behind the door scrubs gathered in her arms.

"Max!"

He opened the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" asked his sister.

"What or um nothing," he stuttered.

"We need someone taking down to x-ray," said Robyn.

"Yep I'll er be right there," he said.

Robyn gave him a weird look and headed off and he shut the door.

"That was close," Hannah said, pulling on her scrubs. "Never again."  
"Never say never," he said.

"Never," she whispered, kissing him before slipping out.

He leaded against the closed door and grinned.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Better**

**Chapter 5**

She stumbled into the staff room. From his place against the counter Max smirked. Grabbing her scrubs she glared and him and after taking her outer clothing off she pulled her scrub top over her cami.

She turned to grab some water before she started and stumbled again. Chuckling Max caught her and kept her against him.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he grinned. "Or this morning."

She smacked him.

"Ow violence woman," he said.

"If you two could stop you flirting there's work to be done," came a sharp tone. They turned there heads to see Mrs Beauchamp their boss. She turned and walked away.

"Oh god," groaned Hannah, turning into Max. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes," Max laughed. "Come on," he said, patting her bum. "We'd better get to it before she comes back."

"I still hate you," she muttered.

"No you don't!" he called, as he exited the staff room.

"No, no I defiantly do not," she muttered.

The next morning.

"I don't want to go to work today," she groaned.

"We all feel like that sometimes," he whispered, his lips ghosting against her shoulder.

"It's warm in here like a cocoon no Ice Queen with her mean face," she grumbled.

"You have lives to save," he whispered.

"A quickie?" she asked. "Quickie will make me feel better.

"Defiantly maybe quickie," he said hovering over her.

"Max!"

"Shit. Why does my sister always interrupt us?" he asked.

"Do you want a brew?" shouted his sister.

Max grinned wickedly. "I could murder one."

Hannah hit him before diving under the covers as the door opened.

"Good night?" asked his sister.

"Yeah," he answered.

"One mug or two?" she asked.

"Just one," he answered.

"You sure," she said, nodding to the pile of covers.

He nodded.

She placed his cuppa down and headed out closing the door as she went. Hannah emerged from the covers.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked

"Yes," he answered, with a grin.

She sighed and fell backwards. "How do I get out now?"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Better**

**Chapter 6**

"So," said his sister, falling into step with him.

"What?" he asked.

"Rumour has it you where flirting with Hannah in the staff room the other day."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Max.

"The other nurses told me. Said Connie told you off for it and you both left in different directions."

"We were talking. We weren't flirting. I might have been in my teasing tone," said Max.

"Which means you where flirting," said Robyn. "Don't corrupt Hannah she's a good one. And she certainly won't go for you."  
"Whatever you say sister," he said, while thinking 'She's already gone for me'

Robyn turned off down a corridor and Max spotted Hannah ahead, so he speed his pace to fall into step besides her.

"I've got an idea," he said, as he walked next to her.

"Does it involve having sex in a cupboard?" she whispered.

"It didn't but now that you mention it," he said.

"No," she answered.

"Not it wasn't that. Just put your jacket on and come upstairs when you're on break," he smiled.

"Chocolate on the roof?" she asked.

"Chocolate and hot chocolate," said Max.

"Is this what we have to do to spend time together?" she asked.

"Well we could just tell everyone," he said.

"Max."  
"I know, I know. It's not the right time. You don't want to be gossip," he said.

"It's not just that Max. My parents are friends with some of these doctors, upstairs. But it flitter up until everyone in the hospital has heard it and once it gets all over the hospital one of the doctors who go to my parents church is bound to mention it them," she said. "I'd rather tell them myself first and then tell everyone else. And telling everyone sounds like we're making a big deal about it."  
"Which we're not," said Max.

"So when we want and yes I know you want to. We should just let everyone see us and draw their own conclusions," said Hannah. "And then become gossip."  
"Ok," said Max.

"But for now," she said, pulling him towards her. "We should enjoy our time before we have to go back down to choas."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered, pulling her into him.

"Shut up," she whispered, kissing him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Better**

**Chapter 7**

However over the last few weeks Max had struggled to keep his emotions in check and could be found going around the department whistling and grinning. Everyone knew this was a sign he was getting laid. But when it continued day by day, everyone started to draw some new conclusions – he was getting laid daily, by the same girl and Max might be in love.

"What's got into Max?" asked Zoe.

"New girlfriend apparently," said Rita. "Lofty and Robyn are on the case."  
"Keep me informed," smiled Zoe.

"They think it's someone here," said Rita.

Hannah had stopped by the desk with some files.

"Would explain why he's been picking up extra shifts," said Zoe.

Hannah smiled to herself as she headed back to her patient and she was gone. Rita continued talking.

"Robyn wants everyone to keep an eye on Hannah as well because of that rumour a couple of weeks ago," said Rita.

"About them flirting in the staff room?" asked Zoe.

Rita nodded.

"Well if I see anything I will keep you informed," said Zoe, walking off.

Soon Hannah was transferring her patient to CT with Max.

"Aren't sick of this place?" asked Hannah.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"All those extra shifts," she said.

"Yeah about that," he said.

"I/You needed the money" they said at the same time.

"Everyone's going to be watching both of us," said Hannah. "Rita was talking about it to Zoe."

"It's none of their business," said Max. "So just ignore whatever they say about me. Ok."

She nodded. "Maybe we should keep it on the down – low for a couple of days."

"If you think I'm sleeping without you in bed on my own for a period of nights your nuts," said Max.

"Max!" called Robyn, as they re entered the ED.

"Yes,"

"Are you home tonight or at that girls?" asked Robyn.

"Ok. Let's get one thing straight. That girl is my girlfriend and it serious. I know I've never said that in my life but it is. No you can't meet her yet because it's only been a couple of months and we're still figuring things out. If you want rent it's on the kitchen table," said Max.

"You really like this girl," said Robyn.

"Yeah I think I do and I don't want anything screwing it up," said Max.

"So you'll be at hers," she said.

"Unless she's working I'll be at hers," said Max.

"She's does nights?" asked Robyn.

"Yes she where she works she works nights. Oh I've been taking extra shifts to make more money so I can take her places," said Max.

"Not because she works here," said Robyn.

"I didn't say that and I'm not saying that. Just please leave it alone until we're ready to tell you that goes for everyone else as well," said Max.

Robyn nodded and word soon got round but that didn't everyone would stop speculating they'd just be more sneakier,

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Better**

**Chapter 8**

"Lofty. Max," said Cal. "Guys Night. Booze, ladies."

"Count me in," said Lofty.

"You'll probably have to check with your ball and chain won't you," said Cal.

"She's not a ball and chain.," said Max. "When were you thinking?"  
"Tonight," said Cal.

"Um I'll get back to you," said Max, before he walked off texting as he went.

Roof or my office when you have a min.

Max.

Office. Now.

Hannah.

"What's up?" she asked, as she slipped in.

"Cal wants a guys night," he said. "Tonight."

"Ok," said Hannah.

"I feel like an old married couple by asking if that's all right," said Max.

She laughed. "Max I'm not your keeper. Of course you go you spend far too much time with me."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I'll have a pamper night bubble bath, read, paint my toe nails. Take away and telly."

"Should I come back to yours or go to mine?" asked Max.

"How would you get in?" asked Hannah.

"I might have swiped a spare key the other the day," he admitted sheepishly.

"I know," she smiled. "What kind of drunk are you?"

"I don't know. I won't get too drunk anyway. I'll just have a couple," said Max.

"No you should enjoy yourself don't want Cal thinking your ball and chain wants you home," she smiled,

"You heard that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Everyone knows you've been spending most of the time you have out of the hospital with your girlfriend. You need some you time or some guy time. I mean you hardly go home. You shed clothes at mine like caterpillars shed skins and then they end up in my washing and in my drawers. I wouldn't be surprised if you had any clothes left at yours and your guitar and laptop have taken up residence."  
"That's ok though right?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's been what four months. Someone people might think it's a little fast but I think it's us."  
"We not defining it are we," said Max.

"No we're in that lovey dovey honeymoon stage I guess wanting to spend every minute together but at the same time it feels old like we've been together for ages instead of a few months," said Hannah.

"I'm comfortable," said Max.

"So am I," said Hannah. "We just need to remember that we or at least you have lives outside of ourselves."

He nodded and she stood up.

"So see you in the morning?" she asked. "I should be getting back."

He nodded. "Unless you're still up when I get in. Shouldn't be too late midnight is."

"See you then, then," she said, turning the handle on the door.

He cleared his throat, she turned back to fine him right behind. Her hand let go of the handle and his lips came down to claim hers. For anyone walking past the door at that time a muffled thump was heard as he pushed her against the door.

"His girlfriend works here," said Cal, going into the ED.

"What?" asked Robyn.

"You brother," he said.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I've just transferred a patient upstairs and I walked past his cupboard. Saw the handle turn, a throat clear and then the handle was let go and I heard the tell tale sound of someone be pushed against the door. Unless he was cheating on his girlfriend with some nurse," said Cal.

"I don't think he'd do that he seemed serious," said Robyn.

"No I wouldn't do that," said Max.

They jumped and turned to see him stood behind him.

"Could you please stop gossiping about my relationship," he said, before he walked off.

"So she defiantly works here," said Robyn.

"I'll spread the news if I see any one in the know," said Cal.

Of course soon the whole ED, not just the important people like Louise, Noel, Zoe, Rita and Lofty, knew which meant Hannah knew. She was having a hard time to not blush when she heard Max had, had a tumble in his cupboard.

"Have you noticed Hannah keeps blushing when Max's tumble is mentioned," said Rita, to Cal.

Robyn and Cal looked over to see Hannah's cheeks painted slightly pink.

"You think it was Hannah?" asked Robyn.

"Nah she has a virgin air about her," said Cal. "Even if she isn't she doesn't seem the type to sneak away from work for a booty call."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Better**

**Chapter 9**

"Evening," he muttered, as he walked past.

They were both on the night shift. Though Max had been there a couple hours before her. Now he was on break well about to come off break when she pulled in.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Good day?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah housework, laundry, did some cooking shoved it in the fridge. Took me all day."

"So going home to a clean house," he said, leaning in. "A home cook meal."

"Mmh," she mumbled.

"Wait not here," said.

He glanced around. "We're alone."

She glanced too, "Ok then."

He grinned and leaned in again and kissed her.

"When do you start?" he asked.

"Ten minutes," she answered.

"Come with me," he whispered.

"I have to go get ready," she said.

"I just want five minutes with my girlfriend who I haven't seen all day," he said.

"You've already had five," she whispered.

"Hannah," he murmured, stroking the side of her face with one finger.

She leaned into his touch and he soon had her backed against her car.

"Shit! Max I gotta go," she said. "Ice Queen is going to kill me."  
"You have two minutes," he said.

Hannah grabbed her stuff raced in and got changed in record time.

"Cutting it close aren't you Dr Tate," said Mrs Beauchamp.

"Hannah you dropped your keys in the car park," said Max, before he dropped his voice. "I locked your door."

"Thank you," she said, shoving her keys in her pocket. "I gotta work."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	10. Chapter 10

**Better**

**Chapter 10**

She was on a shout, she was on a shout and he was nervous. A helicopter crash and now she was trapped but as far as they knew she was fine. He was holding onto the saying no news was good news. He was keeping himself busy and barley speaking to anyone save his emotions would give him away.

Currently he was taking a patient to psych. However the patient - once she realized where she was going - freak hit Max in the face with her folder and ran.

Now he and the nurse we're going back to the ED empty handed and for Max a black eye.

As it happened as he got so did Hannah no worse for wear.

"This is Jessica-"

He heard no more, since he was focusing on Hannah. Once Zoe had all the information she needed off Hannah, she asked her to look at Max's eye.

"Your bleeding," he said, once they were in a cubicle.

"Huh," she asked, from where she was putting her gloves on.

"Cut on your head," he said.

"Will I go blind?" he asked, as she examined him.

"Not with that no," she said, before she slumped against him.

"Tell you what now I know how Mary Jane Watson feels everyone time Spiderman goes out," he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, no I don't know I was so scared," she whispered.

"I found your text," he whispered.

"I meant every word."

"I love you too," he whispered, before leaning in.

"I should get back to my patient," she said. "I was just stealing some strength.

She backed away from him just before the curtain whooshed open.

"All good?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah just bruising," said Hannah.

She stepped forward, her foot catching on the instrument tray stand. She spilled forward, her hip crashing into the tray.

Arms wrapped around her waist, familiar arms and her descent was stopped and she was back on her feet.

"Thank you," she said.

"Let's get that cut looked at," said Zoe. "Max you can let go of her now."

"Yeah," said Max, dropping his arms.

He slipped off the bed and out of the cubicle.

Hannah sat down and within minutes she was stitched up. But as Zoe walked off and Hannah stood up, she was down and max saw.

"Dr Hanna," shouted Max.

"Yes," she said, turning.

"Can I get a trolley in here?" asked Zoe, heading towards Hannah.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She just went down," said Max.

"Ok let's take her to the small resus," said Zoe.

"I want labs, EKG, CBC."

"Max the patient in resus needs a CT," said Mrs Beauchamp. "Where's Dr Tate."  
"Small resus," said Max. "She collapsed."

He headed off to resus.

"I want the doctor who was with me at the crash," said the patient. "Can you get her for me when I get back," she asked.

"She collapsed," said Max.

"Then I want to know how she is," she said.

"I'll find out when you've had your CT," said Max.

The labs were rushed, she was dehydrated and exhausted.

"Hannah your a doctor and you should know better. You've pushed yourself too much. Your on fluids and when you've finished this bag you can go. In a taxi," said Zoe.

Hannah nodded as Max came in.

"The patient-"

"Jessica," said Hannah.

"Jessica says thank you and wants to know how your doing," said Max.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just stupid.

"You're not stupid," said Zoe.

"I am I know the signs. I had the signs and I ignored them," said Hannah.

"How long has this being going on?" asked Zoe.

"Couple of years. I had a problem with it as a kid parents had to reward me at the end of the day if I had five glasses. Then I was ok. Then I got this job and I got busy and I didn't notice until I stopped and I tried to drink more and I have good days and days," said Hannah.

"Which are?" asked Zoe.

"A good day can be three to five glasses of juice maybe one or two bottles on shift. Bad one bottle or glass a day sometimes getting into the afternoon before I realize I haven't had a drink all day," said Hannah.

"Well you obviously have more good then bad because there's no signs of any major problems so keep drinking. The rest of that IV should run though in about half an hour," said Zoe, before she walked out.

"You're an idiot you know," said Max, stopping at the bottom of the bed.

She nodded.

"You know your going to get watched a lot more."

"Here or at home?" she asked.

"Both," said Max. "Why didn't you tell me I could have helped."

She burst into tears and he was quick to come forward and hold her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We can get though this and you can get though this and get better. It's been a long and emotional day. We'll be out soon," whispered Max.

She nodded.

"So you," he said. "You just rest and I take you home when I've finished in half and hour."

She didn't answered and he pulled back to find her asleep.

He set her down and headed to resus to tell Jessica Hannah was ok.

"Max," said Zoe. "Is Hannah ok?"

"She got upset. She just needed a friend. "She's asleep now and I offered to drive her home in her car when my shifts finished and stay tomorrow."

"I'm in charge of this weeks schedule this week your doing a double of Monday your off Friday," said Zoe. "So you can look after your friend."

Max nodded and walked off.

When it came time Hannah to go Max ended up pushing her out in a wheelchair asleep and she slept till morning.

"So they'll be more rumours," said Max. "I told Zoe we're friends."

"But everyone will speculate that we're more," said Hannah. "We can beat rumours."  
"Yes we can," smiled Max.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**Better**

**Chapter 11**

She walked into the ED, a tap came on her back and she turned round to see Max.

"Would you leave some space between our arrivals," she hissed.

"Don't want to be exposed like Tess and Fletch?" he asked.

"Max," she said.

"Yeah I know gossip, parents etc," he said, before he walked off.

It was break and they were on the roof again, at least it was a little warmer but Hannah was in deep thought.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you ever think we're moving too fast?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"I just feel like I'm scared," she said. "That we've gone from stage one of a relationship to stage five or six in one leap."  
"Are you saying you regret saying you love me?" asked Max.

"No, no I do, I do love you," she said.

"Shit!," said Max. "Get down."

"What?" she asked, before her pulled to her the floor of the roof.

"Sorry Robyn was coming out into the ED," he said. "So carry on you do love me.  
"I do. I just feel like once you say that it makes everything feel so much more serious," said Hannah.

"Like serious move in and marriage etc?" he asked.

"Maybe not marriage. I guess moving in wouldn't feel weird because you practically live at mine. That shouldn't scare be but the L word just makes every seem so much more bigger," she said.

"Do you want me to stop spending the night?" asked Max.

"No but maybe we should stop spending time together at work," she said.

"So we can appreciate the time we already spend together at home, at home?" he asked.

"Yeah that does sound stupid when you put it that way," she said. "Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"No your not there's obviously something and you just can't but your finger on it," he said.

They headed down to the ED.

"Do you want to slow down for a bit?" asked Max, in the elevator.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't want to take a break and I don't want to break up. If I do know anything it's that you are the best thing that has happened to me and I love you." 

He leaned in and kissed her and pulled back just before the elevator pinged open.

"Love you too," he whispered, as she walked past him.

"Ok everyone remember the inspection starts in an hour," said Connie.

Hannah walked up to Max.

"Hey," she whispered. "Maybe your right. Maybe we're spending too much time together."  
"You want to take a break?" he asked.

"I, I think so," she said.

"Fine whatever," he said.

"Fine," she answered.

He walked off and so did she and soon they were treating and helping in different parts of the ED.

Max walked out of the ED and saw his patient about to eat something.

"Hey your nil by mouth," he said. "Sit down." 

She did.

"You got anyone who can come and wait with you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok you at uni then?" he asked.

She said nothing.

"So freshers week," he said.

"Your crap at small talk," she said. "I'm meant to be on a date."  
"Is he or she nice?" he asked.

"I'm not a lesbian. I've never meet him before. Not in person anyway," she said.

"Online and in love eh," he mused.

"And," she snapped

"Nah I'm just text him rearrange it'll be fine," he said.

"It was my first date," she said.

"With him?" he asked.  
"Ever," she exclaimed. "It's alright for people like you good looking, confident, un funny. No one wants to date the freak with alopecia aren't on the I wanna nail list," she said.

"You don't want to be defined by a man," he said. "Your too intellectual for the that."  
"Are you sure your not gay?" she asked.

"First all I'm not . Second thank you for the good looking part it's mainly the hair it hides a multitude of sins and as for getting what I want. That is not true," he said.

"You can't get anyone you want?" asked.

"There was is this girl, woman and we're together and it wasn't serious and now it seem serious and I'm ok with and she's a little freaked and wants a break," he said.

"And she's kind of the one?" she asked.

"And she's kind of the one," he smiled.

"Obviously she doesn't think so," she said. "Give her some space.

"I can understand why she's freaking she said she loves me. I practically live at hers and I'm her first boyfriend," said Max.

"Defiantly give her some space. If she really loves you she'll come back," she said.

Little did Max know Hannah was round the corner and could hear every word. What he said made her think.

"Dr Tate look at this," he said, as he showed her some papers.

"What are we looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing. Robyn and Lofty are going to the pub so we could go to mine for a couple of hours. Change of scenery you know," he whispered.

"Getting cabin fever at mine?" she asked.

"Nah I just need some clean clothes," he whispered.

"Your clothes are all clean," she whispered.

"Fine different clothes," he whispered.

"I swear you've got a bigger wardrobe than me. Lose the uniform meet me in five," she whispered.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Your conversation with that girl," she said. "I could have kissed you."  
"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I have to tell my parents," she said. "We're having dinner with them tonight. Well I'm going for dinner your coming with me."

Within ten minutes they were in the car.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"If I don't do this today I'll never do it," she said.

"Seriously Hannah we don't have to meet your parents yet if you don't want to," he said.

"I do like our couple bubble," she said.

The news on the radio came on.

"There's been an explosion at a Warren Bank Old People Home"

"What do you bet we get called in?" she asked, as she pulled up at Max's house.

"Bet we are. Or at least you are," she said.

They'd been inside for five minutes when there phones rang.

"Hello," said Max, as he packed his bag and Hannah left the room to answer her phone.

They had been called back in and Hannah phoned her parents.

"Mum hey. I can't make it tonight there's been a incident at an old folks home," she said.

"Hannah I'm ready when you are," said Max.

"That was just um," she said, Max took her hand and she took a deep breath. "My boyfriend and it's serious," she looking at him with a smile. "And I'm bringing him to meet you next time I come. He works at the hospital, he's called Max but please don't say anything to the doctors at church because no one knows and we want to keep it that way until we're ready," she said. "I've gotta go." 

"That wasn't too bad was it," he said.

"No but we still have to tell your dad," she said. "And step mum."  
"Yeah well once we tell them the cat is out of the bag. I only go to see them with Robyn," he said.

"Oh yeah it's her mum."  
"Come on let's go to work," he said.

"Wait I need something to last me though the shift," she said.

He grinned and leaned in. "Gladly."

"Too bad we don't have to enough time for anything else," she said.

He continued to kiss her and his hand snaked down to her waist dipping into her pants.

"No Max we don't have time," she gasped. "Besides what about you."  
"This is about you," he said.

"We can be quick," she said, reaching to unbutton his pants as hers dropped to the floor.

Within ten minutes they were out of the house a lot more satisfied then when they went in.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	12. Chapter 12

**Better**

**Chapter 12**

The ED was is chaos, unorganized chaos. The reception was full of clowns, the computers had shut down the whole system had shut down, a missing patient and an inception.

"I think I can fix this," said Max, as he looked at the computer.

"Yeah because you'd know about a hospital computer system. Your a porter, go mop some floors," snapped Connie, as she walked past.

Hannah stepped forward and went to Max's side.

"Don't let her talk to you like that. If you think you can fix it do it," she said.

Smiling Max sat down and he was soon tapping away, at first the lights went out and the system wasn't fixed when it needed to be but Max did fix it.

"How an enough did you do that. Connie Max has managed too-"

"Too late, "snapped Connie, as she stalked past.

"Your welcome," muttered Max.

"Well I for one am very impressed," said Hannah.

"Not bad for just a porter," smirked Max.

"That's not what I see," she said.

"What's that?" he asked, as he followed her.

"Your not just porter, at least not me," she said, before she lowered her voice. "And that was very hot."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded and walked away.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	13. Chapter 13

**Better**

**Chapter 13**

"Hannah are you on call tonight?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah," said Hannah.

"Well I'll page you when we need you," said Zoe. "It's quiet now so I'd try and squeeze some sleep in."

"I won't be able to at least not properly," said Hannah. "Subconscious will be listening for the pager."  
"It's already been a long afternoon and it'll be a long night and morning if you don't," said Zoe.

Nodding she headed to the on call room, pulling out her phone as she went, to text Max.

On call room sleep come sit with me please. H.

She'd only been in the room five minutes when the door cracked open and Max slipped in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You know me and sleep," she said. "Besides these beds are so damn uncomfortable."  
"You want your human pillow," he said.

"I do," she said.

"What do I get?" he asked.

"Something later," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Home cooked meal," she said.

"Hmm," he murmured, as he slid onto the bed next to her.

"You know what," she whispered.

He nodded and curled his arms around her.

"I can't be long. I'm not officially on break yet," said Max.

"I know," she whispered, as she drifted into sleep.

Max just couldn't resist to keep Hannah in his arms for another minute and he soon drifted to sleep too.

That was his careless mistake. Only half an hour later Zoe opened the door the to wake Hannah. Her eyes took the couple.. Hannah curled up to Max, Max cradling her against his chest like a rare jewel. The click of the door had woken him and as she shut the door he stirred awake as her pager went off.

"Hannah," he whispered, gently shaking her.

She groaned and her groggy eyes open, she blinked sleepily at him.

"Your pager," he said.

"Thought you'd be gone," she whispered.

"Yeah well I didn't," he answered.

"You fell asleep," she said.

"I did," he answered. "I think the door woke me."  
"What?" she asked, as she sat up.

"We'll see when we get out there," he whispered. "You go first it was your pager."

Hannah nodded and slipped out, moments later so did Max. Both to find that no one was talking about them. So either Max hadn't heard the door or the person who had been at the door was keeping what they saw under wraps for now.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	14. Chapter 14

**Better**

**Chapter 14**

"Dr Tate," said a voice.

She turned to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, handing them over.

"Ooh," said Cal. "Looks like someone's got a secret admirer."

"Is there a note?" asked Robyn.

Hannah shook her head. "Probably just some grateful patient."

"Isn't that nice," smiled Robyn.

"Hannah I'd go put those in the staff room," said Zoe. "Before somebody clocks eyes on you all and thinks your slacking off."

Hannah nodded and everyone headed back to work as she headed into the staff room. She stopped to smell the flowers literally for a second and then headed to the bathroom. When her phone bleeped.

You like?

M

I love. Thank you.

H

Thought you could do with some cheering up while I wasn't there.

M

I'm not missing you to much.

I was just thinking how to thank you.

H

Keep thinking.

M

I have a couple of ideas.

But your not here.  
H

I'm on shift in twenty minutes.

M

Oh well see you soon.

H

Hannah headed back into the ED and Max knew exactly what she had done when he saw her.

Really? That's not thanking me that's torturing me.

M

Hannah just grinned at him and carried on working until it was time for her to take a break. When that time came she found herself pulled into a storage cupboard.

"Have you really done what I think you've done?" asked Max, as he pressed her against the door.

"You'll have to feel and find out," she smirked.

He slipped his other hand under the waist band of her scrub pants.

"You've gone half commando," he groaned. "Do you know how hard it's going to be for me to walk out here now knowing you've no underwear on."

"Well," she said, kissing him. "You'll just have to deal because I'm hungry."

"Come on that's not fair," he groaned before she slipped out of the cupboard.

Review Please  
Gabriella Somerfield


	15. Chapter 15

**Better**

**Chapter 15**

"Morning," he grinned.

"Morning," she whispered.

Max had spent yet other night, other day, no weekend or was it week at Hannah's.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you even go home now?" she asked.

"Rarely," he answered.

"We got pretty serious pretty quick then you go where going home nearly once a week and now you've not been home in weeks. It's like you've..."

"Moved in?" he asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "So why don't you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Move in," she said.

"Are you alright?" "Ok, so ignoring the porter is fine but just remember that in a bizarre parallel universe of our relationship I more than care about you and when life gets rough I'm there for you and when bad stuff gets into your head I still love you coz I fell for you right here and I get it, Ok? All of it. I get all of you. Well nearly."  
"Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you," he mouthed, as he walked off.

She walked off with a smile.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	16. Chapter 16

**Better**

**Chapter 16**

"Didn't we have a flat mate that looked just like that guy?" asked Robyn, as she spotted Max walking in front of her and Lofty.

"Yeah," said Lofty. "Whatever happened to him?"  
"Don't know he vanished into thin air not even a trace!" she exclaimed.

"Funny" said Max.

"Where'd you stay last night?" asked Robyn. "Actually where've you been for the two weeks?"

"I um," said Max. 'Screw it,' he thought. "I moved in with my girlfriend."

"Your still seeing her?" asked Lofty.

"Yeah, think you'd know if I wasn't," said Max.

"What you'd go into a deep black hole," said Robyn.

"Do you know I think I might," said Max. "I've told you before guys. It's really serious and I really love her."

"Well you've never mentioned love and you certainly didn't mention moving out," said Robyn. "If anyone is going to get my brother to live with them I think I ought to met them."

"All in good time," smiled Max.

It was break time and break time for Hannah and Max always meant sneaking off somewhere. This time it was to an on call room on the next floor.

"I've only got fifteen minutes," said Max, as they stepped out of the elevator.

"You won't need much longer," answered Hannah.

"Thanks."

She opened the door to the on call room and came face to face with Dr Chao. After pretending to be looking for something she closed the door.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Max.

"There's always the cubby hole," she said.

"Big Mac's in there stroking a dog," he said. "That's not a euphemism."

They walked down the corridor in silence.

"What does it matter if people know?" he asked. "Your parents already know. We live together now. It's almost been a year."

"It just does. Speaking of which they want to meet you tonight barring any emergencies," she said "They don't know we live together and it's two months off a year."

"Give me one good reason why?" he asked

"Why we have to meet my parents?" she asked. "Because your corrupting their daughter."  
"No a good reason why we can't tell anyone," he said.

"Because it's complicated. I like my privacy," said Hannah. "It's just the way it has to be."  
"No," he said.

"No,"

"I want one good reason why you've got until the end of the shift," he answered.

"Or," she said.

"Or I will kiss you in public and out us," he said.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"End of the shift," he whispered.

"I thought," she whispered.  
"Yeah?" he asked.

"I thought we wouldn't make a big deal out of it," she whispered. "That we'd just let people see and draw their own conclusions."

"So why don't we?" asked Max. "Just go to the pub or something have a drink together."

"Not tonight," she said.

"Good reason. End of shift," he said, before he walked off.

He caught up with her later on in the shift.

"Thought of a reason yet?" he asked.

"You give me a good reason," she said.

"Fine, It's not fair on me or the others or you. They could potentially be bitching to me about you," he said.

"Do they?" she asked.

"No they know we're friends," he said. "I want a good reason. I'll be back."

She walked off.

"You ok Hannah?" asked Zoe. "You looked a little conflicted."

Hannah nodded and heard a laugh and her head whipped round.

"You keep doing that you'll get whiplash," said Zoe. "I've been watching you for a few minutes."

Hannah looked at her.

"You're the girlfriend aren't you?" she asked.

Hannah looked panicked.

"Don't worry as much as everyone wants to know. I won't let anyone know," she said.

"Thank you. He thinks I'm wrong for wanting to keep it under wraps," she whispered.

"Why do you want to keep it that way?" asked Zoe.  
"I don't know," she whispered.

"Your nervous about what people will say?" asked Zoe.

"Maybe I don't know," answered Hannah.

"Do you love him?" asked Zoe.

"Yes," she answered.

"Does he love you. Actually scratch that I saw how he was when you were on that shout I know he loves you."

"Yeah he does, " replied Hannah.

"So if you love each other nothing else should matter. No one's opinion nothing," said Zoe. "For the record I think your perfect for each other."  
"Thank you," whispered Hannah.

"And I walked in you both asleep in the on-call room a few weeks ago."

The end of the shift came and soon the group were heading out to the pub. Max trailed behind stopping Hannah as she tried to sneak past him.

"So," he said.

"I don't want them to know," she whispered.

"I do."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because. Because I love you. Because you know I love you. Because I always have and always will be in love with you. There isn't an activity known to man that I don't think is enhanced by doing it with you. Because every day I spend here is a day wasted and I can't do those things with you in public and I want to shout it from the rooftops," he said.

She stopped him and held up a hand. He knew what it meant another day in secret.

"Fine. Come on," he, as he turned away.

"Max," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, as he turned back.

"It's the end of the shift," she whispered, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her. Her lips met his and the rest of the ED faded away. It was just him and her and their lips and his arms spinning her around as she acknowledged them publicly.

"What's she doing?" asked Mac.

"What does it look likes she's doing," said Louise.

Robyn eyes had widen and looked like they could fall out of her head at any moment. She barley registered that Lofty grabbed her hand to pull her away as the couple pulled out of there embrace.

"See that wasn't too hard was it?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, before she walked off.

He watched her for a minute as she strode past his sister and the others, before she turned round.

"You coming Mary Jane," she grinned.

He laughed and nodded.

The rest of the department watched as they headed to Hannah's car. The conversation drifting back to them.

"So how much time have we got?" they heard Max ask.

"Bout an hour," Hannah said.

"So time to pop home, shower and change?" he asked.

They saw Hannah nod. "Yeah they live like ten minutes away from me."

"You mean us?" asked Max.

"Yeah us," answered Hannah.

Max stopped. "Do you think?" he asked. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"You've corrupted their daughter," said Hannah, "But yeah they'll love you. Just like I do." 

"Well," said Max, as he walked towards her. "I hope they don't love me just like you do."

"No but they'll like you," she answered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss my girlfriend in public because I can," he answered. "Humour me."

She smiled and he pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back breath ragged.

"We have to go my parents."

He nodded.

The group watched for the door of the pub as the car peeled out of the car park.

"He's seeing Hannah!" said Robyn.

"Sounds serious," said Louise.

"They live together at least that's what Max said this morning," answered Lofty.

"And he's meeting her parents," said Cal. "Seems Hannah isn't as innocent as we think."

"I walked in on them asleep, fully clothed, in the on call room the other week," said Zoe. "Got Hannah to confess today. I think that we should wait for them to say anything. What Hannah did tonight took a lot of guts and she was really nervous about them going public."

"So the flowers and all the sneaking off," said Louise.

"And the girl in his cubby hole as he calls it that I heard," said Cal.

"It's always been Hannah," said Noel.

"How long do you think?" asked Zoe.

"I'd say Valentine's Day," said Lofty. "Remember he had no plans then he suddenly had plans and then he started disappearing."

The others nodded.

"The holiday," said Zoe. "They both took the same week of a few weeks ago. Actually they both took next week off."

"Yeah Max mentioned something about using up his holidays," said Robyn.

"We've been speculating all year about who he's been seeing," said Lofty.

"All this time she was right under our noses," said Robyn. "Well I'm happy for them."

"To Hannah and Max," said Charlie, as he held up his beer.

"To Hannah and Max," cheered everyone.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
